The Moon Represent My Heart
by Sweet addict
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, kamu mencintaiku. Kita akan pastikan kasih sayang yang tulus akan membuat kita bahagia bersama.


_Genre : Romace/Family/Angst_

 _Musik rekomendasi : Monti - Czardas (piano version)_

 _Berhenti membaca jika kamu merasa diawal cerita, ceritanya jelek dan membosankan. Feel free and enjoy._

...

 _..._

 _Jika suatu saat nanti aku mulai lupa siapa namaku, ingatlah bahwa didalam otakku aku masih mengingat siapa dirimu._

 _Ketika mulutku tak mampu lagi mengucapkan namamu, aku pastikan hatiku akan selalu meneriakkan namamu_.

 _Ketika suatu hari nanti kau tak dapat lagi menyentuh kulitku, percayalah didalam lelapmu aku akan mengusap rambutmu lembut dan membisikkan_ **'Aku mencintaimu'.**

 _Aku mencintaimu, kamu mencintaiku. Kita akan pastikan kalau kasih sayang yang tulus akan membuat kita bahagia bersama._

...

...

Dedaunan pepohonan tua disekitar rumahnya menguning dan mengering kemudian berterbangan bersama angin membiarkan rerantingan kesepian, namun putik-putik daun muda bersama kuncup-kuncup bunga akan menggantikannya. Beberapa hari kemudian bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan begitu indahnya membuat rerantingan yang awalnya kesepian tampak semakin cantik. Musim semi telah datang.

..

Minggu pagi dipertengahan bulan april matahari bersinar hangat ditemani nyanyian burung-burung menyambutnya dipagi hari. Dengan sedikit malas dia menyibak gorden jendela berwarna merah gelap hadiah dari pujaan hatinya ketika dia pindah ke apartement barunya. Lantai balkon kamarnya dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang malam tadi.

Melangkah menuju kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya. Keluar dari kamar mandi dia membuka lemari pakaiannya mengambil seragam sekolahnya dulu yang tergantung rapi. Dua minggu lalu dia mengambil dari rumah orang tuanya. Enam bulan lalu dia mendapat undangan reuni dari pelatihnya dulu, Aida Riko, dan meminta semua undangan untuk mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka dulu. Dia sempat membicarakan hal ini dengan kekasihnya yang mengatakan kalau dia akan datang.

Memasukki mobilnya yang terparkir rapi ditempat parkir, menyalakan mesin kemudian mengarahkan mobilnya menuju sekolahnya dulu,Seirin. Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka berjanji akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun terpisah. Kekasihnya di Amerika dan dia berada di Jepang. Meski mereka memilikki waktu kosong juga tabungan cukup untuk salah satunya berkunjung namun mereka tetap menahan keinginan untuk bertemu. Bahkan teknologi yang semakin maju pun jarang mereka manfaatkan. Hanya tiga kali dalam setahun mereka akan menggunakan _Skype_ dan tidak lebih dari lima belas menit. Selebihnya mereka akan berkomunikasi melalui surat atau mengirimkan pesan singkat lewat ponsel mereka terkadang menyelipkan photo masing-masing. Itulah cara mereka menjalin komunikasi meski banyak yang akan menertawakan cara lawas mereka berkomunikasi.

..

Setelah memarkir mobilku, aku menuju tempat yang tertulis diundangan, ruang olah raga yang kami gunakan untuk berlatih basket beberapa tahun lalu. Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika mataku mendapati seseorang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura depan sekolah. Dengan terburu aku menuju kearah seseorang itu berdiri, aku tahu siapa dia. Jantung berdegup kencang seolah dia ingin meloncat keluar dari dalam dadaku.

Senyuman melebar dibibirku bahkan tanpa aku sadari air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Dapat aku rasakan wajahku memanas melihatnya juga tersenyum padaku. Aku yakin jika aku bercermin dapat aku lihat semburat merah muda dipipiku layaknya buah apel. Dia sangat tampan, aku tahu dia tampan dari dulu namun kali ini ketampanannya terlihat berbeda. Aku terkesan seperti seorang gadis muda saat ini.

Dari dulu aku tahu dia sangat tampan namun kali ini dia terlihat sempurna dengan kaca mata berbingkai tipis menggantung dihidungnya yang tinggi. Garis wajahnya yang tegas semakin mempesona. Rambutnya lebih pendek dari dua hari lalu saat dia mengirimiku photonya yang sebelum berangkat bekerja, mungkin dia memotong rambutnya sebelum terbang ke Jepang. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kembali dengannya.

Dia mendekatiku yang berderi mematung didepannya. Mataku mengikuti setiap gerak tubuhnya seolah takut dia akan menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus cukup kencang menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang menghujani tubuh kami. Menarik tubuhku pelan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku lalu menempelkan tubuh kami. Aku harus mendonggakkan kepalaku untuk dapat melihat wajahnya, jujur aku tidak menyukai hal ini. Aku rasa dia bertambah tinggi

Dapat aku dengar degup jantung yang cukup keras ditelingaku. Aku tak tahu jantung itu milikku atau miliknya, namun aku yakin milik kami berdua yang berdegup kencang saling bersautan. Dia mendekap wajahku hangat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibirku lembut. Rasanya manis, terlalu manis sehingga aku enggan untuk memisahkan bibir kami.

"Aku mecintaimu" aku menyembunyikan wajahku disela lehernya setelah mendengar ucapannya. Kupu-kupu diperutku terasa berterbangan dengan gembira sama seperti diriku yang bahagia karena akhirnya dapat memeluk kekasihku dengan nyata.

Dia meraih tanganku yang aku biarkan menggantung disamping tubuhku, dan melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya sendiri. Merasa tanganku tidak lagi berada dipinggangnya, dia menariknya lalu melingkarkan tanganku kembali. Aku berniat melepasnya lagi, namun bisikkannya menghentikanku, "Aku akan menjilat telingamu kemudian menggigitnya" ancamnya membuatku dengan segera mengeratkan tanganku, menyatukan tubuh kami sehingga tidak ada sela sedikit pun. Ternyata dia masih ingat telinga merupakan salah satu kelemahanku.

Dia menggoyangkan tubuh kami, dapat aku rasakan bahwa dia juga gugup sama sepertiku. "Selamat datang" bisikku pelan.

Mendorong tubuhnya pelan kemudian aku berjinjit mencoba menyamakan tubuh kami, kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Dia mendekap kepalaku lalu menyumbu bibirku penuh semangat. Tanpa kami sadari ciuman kami semakin dalam, bahkan kami lupa dimana kami berada.

Bibir kami terlepas saat kami menderang suara Nigou yang menggonggong keras. Entah sejak kapan Nigou berada didekat kaki kami. Saat aku melihat sekitarku, kudapati Riko-san dan yang lain sudah berdiri berkumpul tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Kami tahu kalian saling merindukan tapi jangan lupakan kami. Acara sebentar lagi dimulai, kami menunggu kalian berdua" tegasnya dengan kedua tangannya mendekap erat perutnya yang membesar.

Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, mereka semua sudah berlarian menyerbu kearah kami kemudian berebut untuk dapat bersalaman juga berpelukan dengannya. Bahkan adik kelas kami dulu yang sangat mengidolkannya pun tak mau.

Kiyoshi-san masih seperti dulu, suka menepuk pundaknya dengan keras, kemudian Hyuga-san menambah dengan pukulan dikepalanya walau dia harus sedikit berjinjit. Mitobe-san mengelus punggungnya dengan iba. Izuki-san tidak lagi mengeluarkan lelucon garingnya. Bahkan Koganei-san sudah bergelantung dipundaknya membuat semua tertawa. Aku berdiri sedikit menjauh dari mereka dengan Nigou berada didekapanku. Tampaknya semua tak banyak berubah, membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku memandang takjub pada mereka.

..

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika aku melirik jam tanganku. Disampingku dia tidur dengan lelap. Aku tahu dia sangat lelah. Lebih dari sepuluh jam dia berada dipesawat dan reuni yang menguras tenaga menghadapi teman-teman kami yang tidak berubah meski usia telah bertambah. Nigou pun tertidur dengan pulas dibelakang kami meringkuk dikursi khusus yang aku belikan untuknya dua bulan lalu.

Menghentikan mobilku saat lampu berubah warna merah, aku sedikit ragu untuk membenarkan posisi kepalanya agar lebih nyaman. Hanya satu belokan lagi kami akan sampai diapartementku namun aku ragu untuk membangunkannya. Niatnya aku ingin memutar satu kali lagi membiarkannya tertidur, tapi aku yakin tempat tidur jauh lebih nyaman daripada duduk dikursi penumpang. Dengan terpaksa aku membangunkannya. Melihatnya yang sedikit kebingungan membuatku tidak tega.

Sesampainya didalam apartement, aku memintanya mandi terlebih dulu agar dia bisa segera tidur kembali. Setelah menempatkan Nigou ditempat tidurnya, melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar dan mengeluarkan pakaian tidur yang aku beli untuknya dan meletakkannya diatas rak kecil dikamar mandi. Terkekeh pelan ketika aku mendapati keningnya terkantuk pintu kaca saat dia keluar dari tempat _shower._ Dia mengelus pelan keningnya yang sedikit memerah.

Hanya berbalutkan handuk putih yang menutupi bagian bawahnya dia berdiri didepanku. Aku yang tadinya berniat segera keluar setelah meletakkan pakaian gantinya, diam mematung menatap tubuh tegapnya dengan kotak- kotak indah dibagian perutnya. Tanganku meraih handuk bersih, dengan sedikit canggung aku melangkah mendekatinya mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Baru saja aku meletakkan handuk dikepalanya, dia menarik tubuhku dan mendekapku erat.

"Pakai pakaianmu dulu lalu keringkan rambutmu sebelum tidur" perintahku padanya yang dijawab ' _Oke_ ', olehnya tapi enggan melepas pelukannya.

"Semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini" ungkapnya halus. Jujur saja, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. "Tujuh tahun. Akhirnya kita bertemu setelah tujuh tahun. Aku benar-benar terharu dengan pertemuan kita lagi" dapat aku rasakan cairan hangat menetes dipundakku, dari deru nafasnya aku tahu air itu adalah air matanya. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menungguku dan aku bahagia kamu masih menjadi kekasihku hingga hari ini" aku tak mampu lagi menahan air mataku, kali ini tangisan kami pecah. Kami menangis juga tertawa bersama masih dengan posisi yang sama.

..

Mematikan lampu kamar kemudian menyibak selimut, menaikkan tubuhku disampingnya. Kamarku cukup gelap, namun aku masih sanggup melihat wajah tampannya. Mengecup pipinya pelan kemudian membaringkan tubuhku. Mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu menyelipkan tubuhku mendekat padanya. Dengkuran halusnya menjadi lagu pengantar tidurku malam ini. "Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu" gumamku sebelum menutup mataku, menuju mimpi indah.

...

...

Fokus kesatu cerita itu susah.


End file.
